1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle taillights and more specifically it relates to a graphical taillight system for efficiently alerting a driver of a vehicle behind a signaling vehicle of the operations (e.g. braking, turning, reversing, etc.) of the signaling vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Taillights have been in use for years with vehicles. Taillights are utilized to alert a driver of a vehicle behind the signaling vehicle (i.e. vehicle whose taillights are being viewed and operated) of various signaling vehicle operations, such as but not limited to braking of the signaling vehicle (i.e. slowing down), turning of the signaling vehicle or reversing of the vehicle.
It may be difficult to decipher what operation (i.e. braking or signaling) the signaling vehicle is making or planning on making at times. This can lead to accidents and generally decrease the level of safety on highways and roads with multiple traveling vehicles. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved graphical taillight system for efficiently alerting a driver of a vehicle behind a signaling vehicle of the operations (e.g. braking, turning, reversing, etc.) of the signaling vehicle.